Red Snow
by Lafine
Summary: Blood ... stained the white snow. I can't make summary so please just enter and R
1. 1

Disclaimer : No, I do NOT own Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha. I don't own Kagome either. They all belong to the almighty Takahashi Rumiko-sama.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the starry sky. Rin was sleeping peacefully beside him, using his pelt as her pillow and blanket. Jaken was snoring on the other side of their camp. The embers were the only evident of the fire lit up before. They were strolling around the western area today. He was feeling restless for a reason unknown to him and he couldn't brush off the nagging feeling inside him. He knew he forget something important.  
  
The moon today was in it's fullest. Big and the color was red like blood. Blood, he remembered someone said something about it before.  
  
'Blood . stained the white snow.'  
  
The memory hit him like a ton of brick. Of course, how could he forget? Today was same like the day he sealed his fate. The starry sky and the red moon. His vow to never take another mate. To never had his heart broken up again.  
  
Rin snuggled closer to him, breaking the previous thought he had. He brushed the hair that tickling her nose. He would not think about it anymore, he promised it to himself. But he always broke the promise over and over. Every time he saw blood, he always remembers her.  
  
He sighed then straightens himself. He, Sesshoumaru, is the Lord of Western Land. He won't concern himself with the past. Not now, not ever. He closed his eyes and breathed deeper, proceeding to sleep. Burying the unimportant feeling back to the confine of his heart.  
  
*0*  
  
Kagome rubbed her sleepy eyes. She woke up with the urgent need to relieve herself. After she did it, she went back to her sleeping bag. Her eyes roamed around the campsite. Shippou was sleeping beside her sleeping bag, Miroku leaned on the tree across her, Sango slept peacefully, surprising Kagome a little because Sango slept just a little away from Miroku's groping range. Kirara snuggled to her master with contentment. The situation was so peaceful Kagome found herself sighing happily.  
  
'I don't know should I be grateful or not for breaking the Shikon no tama. Because of it, I can have wonderful friends and found what it feels to love someone.'  
  
She scanned the trees. Inuyasha usually slept on the nearest tree from her. But not today, she couldn't find the grumpy hanyou. She grew worried. She know that Inuyasha could take care of himself and it was not her business to know where ever he went, but she cared to much for him. She got up from her sleeping bag and went in search for Inuyasha. It didn't take long, she found him sitting on the cliff near the campsite and he was looking at the moon with somber face.  
  
'Is he thinking about Kikyou again?' Whenever the undead priestess was mentioned, she always felt depressed and unworthy of everything. She knew that Inuyasha would never love her the way she wanted but she couldn't stop herself from loving him. She wiped at the tears that threatening to spill. She smiled and pat his shoulder, quite surprising him because he jumped a little from the contact.  
  
^-^  
  
Inuyasha tensed and ready to claw who ever touched him but when he turned back, he saw Kagome's smiling face. His heart start beating fast a usual thing to happen when Kagome smiled at him. She sat beside him and leaned her head onto his shoulder. His heart beats faster.  
  
"Kagome?" He whispered her name. "Why you're not sleeping?"  
  
"You weren't there when I woke up. I'm worried so I went to find you."  
  
"Keh, you don't have to worry about me, wench. I can take care of myself unlike you." The arrogance was only in his words. Actually he felt happy for the concern Kagome has for him.  
  
"I know." Kagome said it with a quiet tone.  
  
The silence fell. They looked up at the sky, content with each other company. Without any painful words or rude gestures. Inuyasha felt at peace with Kagome leaning against him, her scent was stronger, soothing his soul. He felt his eyes drifting close.  
  
Kagome decided to break the silence. "Ne, Inuyasha, what were you doing up here?"  
  
"Hmmm?" was Inuyasha's sleepy response. "I'm just looking at the moon."  
  
Kagome fixed her gaze at the moon. The moon was unnaturally red, she never saw it in her time. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why you look troubled?"  
  
Inuyasha fell silent for a long time. Kagome turned her gaze from the moon to his face, searching.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, Kagome. It's just ." Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I remembered someone when I saw the red moon. Someone important."  
  
"Oh." Kagome's voice trailed. She lowered her face, afraid that he saw her tears. 'So he was thinking about Kikyou.'  
  
Inuyasha could hear the dejected voice. 'So she thinks I was thinking about Kikyou again. Stupid girl, always assume things like that. Doesn't she understand that she is the most important person in my life?'  
  
"No, I wasn't thinking about Kikyou." He needed to straighten the misunderstanding. He doesn't want her to be sad. "I was thinking about someone else."  
  
  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha wanted to chuckled at Kagome's confused expression. It just makes her so cute, but there is no way in hell he tell her that.  
  
"She . was someone who took care of me after my mother died. She was always protecting me. Strong and beautiful. She was like a second mother to me. She always liked humans and she loved me, a hanyou, like his own son."  
  
Kagome listened with a great curiosity. It's rare for Inuyasha to tell other people about his childhood.  
  
"She got red eyes and hair. The moon reminds me of her."  
  
"So where is she? Why you never told us before?"  
  
Inuyasha looked pained. He looked away from Kagome and answered. "She disappeared five years before I was sealed. I tried looking for her, but I couldn't find her, my strength wasn't enough."  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome rubbed Inuyasha's back to comfort him. "I didn't know."  
  
"It's okay, Kagome." He stood up and offered his hands. "Let's go to sleep. We need to find the Shikon's shard tomorrow."  
  
Kagome took the help he offered. "Yeah. Let's"  
  
End chapter 1  
  
  
  
AN : So, is it good, is it bad? Tell me. Are there a lot of grammar errors? I know I should finish my other story but the idea won't go out of my head so I need to write it. Besides I get a massive writer block on the other story.  
  
Please review and tell me do you like this story or not. If you don't like it then I won't continue it. The net doesn't need another junkie. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer : Nope, I don't own Inuyasha or any other character in the series.  
  
"Inuyasha, the shikon's presence is from this way." Kagome lead their group through the thick forest.  
  
They've been following the Shikon shard's presence since morning. The presence leads them to one of the mountain. They found a small village on the mountain hill and when the villagers seen them, all of them were hauled to see the chief. Apparently, the chief's rebellious daughter were running away to the mountain since last week and hasn't return until now. The village's men were sent to find her but they couldn't find any trace of her.  
  
The chief gave them a handsome sum of money to Inuyasha-tachi to find his daughter. Inuyasha, being Inuyasha refused to do it, but before he could voice his disagreement, Miroku hit him on the head and with his charming attitude said,  
  
"Of course, we will find your beautiful daughter. We will make sure she was unharmed in any way." Inuyasha snorted, Kagome has I-know-this-will-happen expression and Sango narrowed her eyes dangerously to glare at Miroku.  
  
So they set off with different aim. Miroku wanted to search for the chief's daughter alone, but Sango wouldn't let him. ("What would that pervert houshi do if he was left alone with a girl?") And so, Miroku, Sango and Kirara searched for the chief's daughter while Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou tracking the Shikon shard.  
  
Their path was hard. The forest was so thick, there were only minimum amount of sunlight filtered through the tree canopy. The air was hot and dry, Kagome felt like she could drink a gallon of water right there. Inuyasha didn't give her any time to rest since they left the village. Shippou perched on her shoulder making her burden become heavier.  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" The young kit stared at his favorite human. "You've been panting for ten minutes."  
  
Kagome tried to smile at the concern the kitsune cub displayed. "I'm fine, Shippou-chan, just a little tired." And with a louder voice, she said "Inuyasha, can we rest here for a moment?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted his agreement and Kagome plopped down on the ground. She rummaged through her backpack and brought out chocolate and cookies. She gave some to Shippou who happily accepted it and Inuyasha who picked them in an absentminded kind of action. She drank down a bottle of Aqua with two gulps.  
  
"Ah, I feel refreshed. Here, this for you, Inuyasha." She threw another bottle of water to Inuyasha. The bottle flew to the unsuspecting hanyou and managed to hit him square on the nose.  
  
THONK was the collision sound.  
  
"OW, what the hell did you do that for, bitch?!" Inuyasha screamed, rubbing his abused cute nose. Shippou rolled on the floor laughing.  
  
Kagome was startled. She got to hit Inuyasha without the rosary help, wow. "Sorry, Inuyasha, I thought you could catch it. I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
"Of course not. A bitch like you can never hurt me."  
  
Kagome decided to let the insult pass. She promised herself to become more mature and the fact that Inuyasha was absentminded enough to got hit by her, worried her.  
  
"Are you okay, Inuyasha? You've got this far away expression in your face since half an hour ago. You're not getting sick, are you?"  
  
"Keh, of course not. Youkai don't get sick."  
  
Kagome had to pushed down the urge to say "You're still a half human, Inuyasha." But Shippou voiced it anyway.  
  
"You're still half human, Inuyasha." A bop on his head was Inuyasha's answer. Inuyasha picked Shippou's collar and growled menacingly to him.  
  
"What did you say, brat?"  
  
Shippou yipped. Must think of good excuse, must think of good excuse were running around in his brain. "I mean, Inuyasha, you could get sick too, and Kagome was only worried about you."  
  
Inuyasha released him. Shippou inwardly sigh, at least his excuse was good enough. He scurried to hide behind Kagome, he don't want his poor head abused again by the immature hanyou. Kagome still look worried.  
  
Her question "Are you sure?" was answered with a loud "Of course."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and picked Kagome's bag. He said "Come on, don't lag behind." With that, he walks ahead with fast pace. Kagome picked Shippou and running to follow Inuyasha. Shippou whispered to her "He's acting weird, Kagome. Do you think he's okay?"  
  
"Um don't worry, Shippou-chan."  
  
"Oi are you finish chit-chatting? We still need to find the shard." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Coming."  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air carefully. There were no sign of youkai in this mountain. The villagers on the hill said that a strong youkai occupied this mountain, but so far there are no youkai. But a scent in this forest was particularly familiar to him. Which is weird because he never went to this mountain before. He looked behind to check on his companions. Kagome and Shippou were walking behind him, talking.  
  
'Kagome' his thought was focused on the human girl. How he wished to hold and kiss her. Tell her that he will be there forever for her, but he needs to finish his obligation to Kikyou before he could grab the chance of happiness with Kagome. Kikyou died following him so they could be together in their after life. He couldn't do a thing to satisfy the wondering soul that resided in Kikyou's body now. A body made of bone and earth. He shook his head to clear his thought. 'You could think of it when you're back to the village, Inuyasha. Now concentrate on finding the Shikon's shard.'  
  
He walked down the rugged forest path, clearing the bush or branch that might hinder Kagome to follow him. The forest clearing was near, he could see it. He turned and told it to his companions. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. At least there will be no bush to scratch her legs anymore.  
  
The familiar scent became stronger. Inuyasha found he became impatient to find the source. The pure, untainted scent like Kagome, he knew he smelled it before when he was a child.  
  
Finally they reached the clearing. Kagome stretched her limb, happy to meet with sunlight and fresh air again. Shippou hopped from his perch on Kagome's shoulder and took a deep breath.  
  
"Man, I thought the forest would never end." He sighed happily. "Kagome, where is the shikon's shard?"  
  
"It's somewhere around there, maybe in that cave, Shippou-chan. Let's go, Inuyasha." Kagome closed the distance between her and Inuyasha. She patted him on the back. "Come on."  
  
Inuyasha however sniffed the air suspiciously. He turned his head towards the sky and growled. "He's here."  
  
"Who?" was Kagome's intelligent answer.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." He barked, and Kagome could see the familiar form of the two- headed dragon with Sesshoumaru on his back. Sesshoumaru descended from the dragon and stood in front of the cave. Preventing them from the Shikon's shard.  
  
Inuyasha growled low while Sesshoumaru has his indifference posture, acting like they don't worth his time.  
  
"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" His voice was dripping with venom, unlike the usual icy cold one. He was actually glared at Inuyasha. "You are not allowed in this place."  
  
"Hah, and since when you can control me, oh dear brother of mine." Sarcasm was evident in Inuyasha's voice. Kagome cringed. She and Shippou were edging away from the battle-thirst brothers. She could sense Sesshoumaru slightly out of character behavior but she doesn't know what to do with it.  
  
Without warning, Sesshoumaru attacked. The whip was dancing gracefully against the air and it cut everything in its way towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tessaiga and deflected the dangerous whip. He charged towards his brother and letting out a Kaze no Kizu.  
  
0_0  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. How dare Inuyasha come to this place. He would prefer his idiotic brother came to his castle and trashing it rather than he came to this place. He would allow no one to enter this land, especially his half-brother.  
  
The idiot let out a Kaze no Kizu. Great, now the land would have cracks. He maneuvered his whip expertly, creating a gash on Inuyasha's haori. Inuyasha tried to close the distance but Sesshoumaru unsheathed his Toukijin and attack him with the sword's cutting edge.  
  
Inuyasha flew away from the force. Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly. "Go away, Inuyasha. Before I decide to kill you here."  
  
The stubborn mutt didn't listen. "Keh, like you never tried to kill me. Let's end it here, Sesshoumaru." He let out another Kaze no Kizu.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved from the collision path. The wound of wind continues its path, breaking everything behind him. He didn't care a bit. But when the sound of rocks rumbling down, he turned his head.  
  
The cave entrance was blocked by pile of rocks. At this, Sesshoumaru found his patience break.  
  
; )  
  
Great, now Inuyasha's attacks block the path to the Shikon's shard. Man, when will he learn to fight with his brain? Kagome felt a little angry. They would have a hard time to clear the rubble away. And if Inuyasha uses his Kaze no Kizu again then the cave would probably collapse and to find the tiny shard would be impossible.  
  
She looked at older brother. He looked furious too. Is there something in the cave that belongs to him? Kagome asked herself. She never saw Sesshoumaru aggressively attack Inuyasha like that.  
  
*_*  
  
Inuyasha was having a hard time blocking his brother's attacks. Sesshoumaru didn't taunt him like usual, just furiously attacking him. He never did that. Inuyasha wondered about what making his brother angry like that.  
  
The sword whizzed by. 0_o Hey you almost chopped my ears off. Inuyasha wanted to scream at his brother but didn't do it. Sesshoumaru was busy trying to slice and dice him than listen to him. Damn, what is wrong with him? He was never angry with me like this.  
  
The sound of blasting from inside the cave brought his attention away. And because of it, his defense was slack. Sesshoumaru managed to tore a deep gash on his stomach and he flew away from the impact. Damn.  
  
*o*  
  
Sesshoumaru switched his attention away from Inuyasha. The explosion from the cave surprised him, but none of it shows in his face. He stared at the cave waiting for something got out from it. He knew she was still sealed the last time he came here, so she couldn't be the one blasting the rubble away.  
  
Inuyasha and his wench were surprised too. They were expecting something to come out from the cave. After the dust was cleared, I could smell the scent I missed so much. Her scent.  
  
-_-  
  
I ran to Inuyasha after he was knocked away by Sesshoumaru. The wound on his abdomen was deep, I found myself panicking. Shippou was panic too and his reaction didn't help my current state of mind. He ran in little circle beside Inuyasha, asking if he's okay.  
  
"Oh my God, Inuyasha. Are you okay?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted in pain. If he could focus on something beside the pain on his stomach, he would probably screaming, "Do I look okay?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, ready to yell at him, but she was caught off guard with his intense stare at the cave. Kagome followed his gaze.  
  
There's a girl on the cave's entrance. Her right hand glow softly before the glow dissipated. The girl was pretty. She was on her early twenties and has long red hair. But she was obviously pissed. Ruby eyes narrowed dangerously to see the intruder. And when she spoke, Kagome felt the temperature went down ten degrees.  
  
"Who wrecked my place?"  
  
End chapter two.  
  
AN : Thank you for the reviews. Here's the second chapter. Is it live out to your expectations? If there were a lot of grammar errors, please forgive me. Anyone want to be the beta-reader? And I can't write fighting scene, so forgive the crappy action scene too. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: They are not mine, it's useless to sue me cuz I have no money. I spent it all on my manga and anime collection.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stared at the woman, not trusting their eyes one bit while Kagome and Shippou looked back and forth at the woman, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. She could feel the shikon's shard aura from the woman.

          "Um, Inuyasha." Kagome shook the hanyou's shoulder. "Do you know her?"

          "Yuki-san." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome was surprised to hear Inuyasha use a polite addition on the woman's name. Whoever this woman is, she must be important to Inuyasha.

The woman's eyes darted to Inuyasha and Kagome, indicating she heard Inuyasha's whisper. Kagome found herself freeze under her cold glare even though the glare wasn't aimed to her.

          "Don't call my name so familiarly. I don't know you." 

          "It's me Inuyasha." 

          "Inuyasha?" 

The woman took a sniff and her face lit in recognition. Her expression changed drastically. Cold blood red eyes turned into warm ruby eyes and her tone soften.

          "It's really you." She smiled, walking towards Inuyasha and Kagome. She kneeled before Inuyasha and placed her hands on both Inuyasha's cheeks, her eyes watered but the tears didn't fall down. "My little Inuyasha. You had grown so big now."

          "It's been almost 56 years since we last met." Inuyasha said hoarsely. He thought he would never see his substitute mother anymore. "I'm older now."

          "No doubt about that." Yuki turned to smile at Kagome. "I assume you are Inuyasha's mate?"

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed beet red, sputtering, "No, we're not." They looked at each other and faced another direction immediately, faces like tomato.

          "Intended then?" Yuki asked again, not realizing the embarrassment she inflicted on both teenagers.

          "They're not intended either." Shippou spoke up from Kagome's shoulder. He decided that the woman wasn't dangerous and he braved himself to speak with her. 

          "Who are you, little one?" Shippou almost freaked when her clawed hand patted his head. But one look towards Inuyasha who apparently didn't do his usual growling when he, Kagome, Miroku or Sango are in danger, Shippou calmed down. He puffed up proudly.

          "I'm a kitsune youkai. My name is Shippou."

          "Nice to meet you, Shippou-san." Shippou felt giddy when the woman addressed him politely. Inuyasha snorted. 

          "You don't have to use –san to him, Yuki-san. He's just a brat." 

          "Inuyasha." Kagome reprimanded the foul tempered hanyou. "Forgive my rudeness, my name is Higurashi Kagome."

          "Nice to meet you, Higurashi-san. My name is Akayuki."

          "Ah, just Kagome is fine." Kagome waved her hand frantically, unintentionally touch Inuyasha's wound. Inuyasha grunted. "Aaah sorry, Inuyasha. Let me treat that."

          "Ara, what happened to you, Inuyasha?" Yuki asked as she lowered her gaze to Inuyasha's stomach. "That's quite an injury. From who did you get that?"

          "Akayuki." Sesshoumaru's toneless voice broke the reunion. Yuki turned her head slowly to meet his gaze. She bowed down.

          "Sesshoumaru-sama. She murmured. "It's been a long time since we last met."

          "Not long enough for me." Yuki gave no answer to that.

          "Yuki-san, you don't have to bow to that bastard." Inuyasha shouted from the side, Kagome was holding him down. "You're too good for him."

Sesshoumaru gave an indifferent stare like usual to Inuyasha tinted with annoyance but it was barely there. "It's none of you business, Inuyasha."

          "Like hell, it's not." Inuyasha rose to his feet and was ready to swing the Tessaiga.

          "Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama." Yuki spoke softly, breaking the tension that was accumulating. "It is not wise to fight with someone with the same blood, especially a family."

          "A hanyou is not worthy to be my family." 

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "It's useless to talk to him, Yuki-san."

Yuki sighed as the two brothers started the verbal fight. Even after a long time, they hadn't tried to at least act civil to each other. 

          "Inutaisho-sama would be sad."

          "I don't give a damn." For once those two had a same thought. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru glared at each other again.

          "I will be sad." She murmured silently. Her words were heard only to those with youkai blood. Kagome was confused when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru turned away grudgingly but she had more important matters in hand. Inuyasha's injury.

          "Inuyasha, let's treat your wound first." Kagome pulled out the first aid kit from her pack.

Sesshoumaru turned to leave. He stopped when Yuki didn't follow him. As if heard his unvoiced question, Yuki said, "I'll return after I see Inuyasha's wound has been healed. Be careful on your way, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru was not happy at the subtle dismissal but decided to punish her later. He mounted his two-headed dragon and took off without another word.

          "I see you still have him around your finger, Yuki-san." Inuyasha said dryly. His brother listened to Yuki the same way Inuyasha listen to Kagome. They listened but never give any indication that they did. 

Yuki shook her head and smiled sadly. "If I really have him around my fingers, you two wouldn't be fighting like archenemies now or ever."

Inuyasha snorted. Kagome looked curiously at Inuyasha and Yuki. The woman seemed to have a big influence on the two brothers. She wanted to ask but she didn't want to be impolite to the nice woman.

          "What kind of relationship you three have?"

Alas, Shippou was there to voice the nagging questions in her mind. Should she be glad or not? Maybe not.

          "Shippou-chan, it's rude to ask something like that." Kagome chided the little kitsune who pouted at her.

          "But, Kagomeee~~~e." Shippou whined, using his best puppy face. "I'm curious. Dog boy and Fluffy act funny around her."

The three adults blinked. Inuyasha burst out laughing; Kagome hid her giggle behind her hand and Yuki looked thoroughly amused.

          "Fluffy? I have to remember that one." Inuyasha smirked. "He will LOVE that name."

          "Just don't say I invented the name." Shippou grinned. Yuki patted the boy on his head.

          "I like you, Shippou-san. Not many have courage to create a nickname for Sesshoumaru-sama and dare to say it aloud." Shippou's grin became wider at the praise.

          "By the way, for what do the three of you come here?" Yuki asked as Kagome finished bandaging Inuyasha. 

          "We're looking for shikon's shard, Yuki-san."

          "Shikon shard? Oh, you mean this one?" Yuki extracted a piece of Shikon from her kimono's sleeve. 

          "You have it?" Inuyasha raised his hand to take it from Yuki but Kagome bopped him to make him stop. "Ow, what did you that for?"

          "It's rude, Inuyasha." Kagome glared at him. She thought Inuyasha would be polite to the woman considering he used a polite term on speaking her name but the last action just proved her wrong.

Yuki smiled. "It's okay, Kagome-san. Inuyasha is always the impulsive one. Here, take it."

Kagome's eyes widen. "Is it okay to take it like that?"

          "Of course, I have no need of it and I have no desire for strength. I'm happy enough when it broke my seal."

Yuki handed the precious jewel without hassle. She stood up and dusted her kimono. "I have to go now. Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't like it if I'm late."

Inuyasha made a face.

          "I'll visit you, Inuyasha. I promise."

          "Fine, you know the Bone Eater Well. I live around there."

          "I'll remember that." She patted Inuyasha's head as if he's a little boy before she rose to the sky, using the same magic Sesshoumaru used to float. "Be careful on searching the shikon's shards, okay."

Then she went, just like that. Kagome and Shippou waved until she disappeared from their sight. Then they turned to Inuyasha.

          "She didn't answer my question, Inuyasha. What's your relation to her?" Shippou asked, his kitsune's curiosity piped up. "Is she you and Sesshoumaru's servant? She's really humble to everyone."

          "Yes, and what did she mean by shikon's shard released her from seal? Did she get seal? By who?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked irritated by the questions. "I also want to know about the seal part but we didn't have much time. And no, Shippou, she's not a servant."

          "Then who is she?"

Inuyasha scowled. "She's my adopted sister and Sesshoumaru's mate."

          "EHHHHHHHH!!!!"

End

AN: Review anyone?


End file.
